The paper plane
by MoriartyandHisTardis
Summary: Mara reaches in and plucks out the single rose. Jerome and Joy high-five. Then Mara throws the rose to the floor in fear and disgust. / A one-shot about how Joy tries to help Jerome get the girl he likes on Valentines day. Jara with Joyrome friendship.


**AN: so um, I wrote this as a draft for my English creative writing and I wanted to post it seenas though it's jara and it was just valentines day. I obviously changed the names for English and I wrote it really differently do I think I'm safe to post this aha! Well, it is my writing :3 Hope you guys enjoy it :) ~ Erin x **

**BTW this a oneshot so yeah :3 **

* * *

The paper aeroplane soars across the classroom, lightly skimming the heads of Jerome's classmates, unable to disturb them from their half-slumbers as the teacher drones about world war one. The plane slips right over the desk of Mara, the only girl who is concentrating and lands with a soft poof on Joy's desk. Jerome sighs. She unfolds the plane, glancing suspiciously behind her as if it's some kind of joke. He watches her delicate fingertips stroke out the creases in the paper and her brow furrow slightly in confusion as she glances at it. Joy turns in her seat, staring directly at him with her piercing, brown eyes.

"Me?" she mouths, reiterating the word by pointing at her chest.

Jerome shakes his head desperately and mouths back, "Mara."

Joy nods slightly, raising one sculpted eyebrow in confusion before turning back to the front.

_Well done Jerome, _he thought to himself, _you've messed up again._

* * *

"Hey Jerome!"

"Hi Joy, look I'm, um, I'm sorry about the whole plane thing..." Jerome trails off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with his free hand.

"Oh, it's fine. I should've known I wouldn't get asked out.." Joy replies, a slight pain flashing through her eyes before she plasters an _almost_ convincing smile across her face. "You need a woman's touch."

"I need a what now?" Jerome answers in confusion.

"You need somebody who knows how women work."

"And you think that you know what I should do?"

"I have a plan." Joy confirms with a sly smile.

* * *

"You're sure this will work?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes bu-"

"Shh." Joy insists, placing her fingertip over Jerome's mouth. The two of them watch silently as Mara rounds the corner, walking calmly over to her locker. She unlocks it with quick, deft fingers and Jerome stares longingly at her, wishing her could run his hands through her silky-soft, black hair. Mara reaches in and plucks out the single rose. Jerome and Joy high-five. Then Mara throws the rose to the floor in fear and disgust.

"Ow, ow.. Ow!" she yells, shoving her finger in her mouth and sucking it quickly.

"Mara, what's wrong?" Jerome says as nonchalantly as he could be after strolling out of his hiding place. Clearly Mara hadn't noticed him because she didn't comment on his sudden appearance.

"Somebody left a rose in my locker. Who would do such a thing?" Mara accuses, her voice rising shrilly.

"Um.. Somebody who.. Um."

"I'm allergic to roses! What kind of creep puts a rose locker in the locker of a girl that's allergic to roses?" Mara questions, causing Jerome's heart to accelerate. He'd messed up.. Again..

"A horrible person!" he blurts without thinking.

"Well exactly." Mara replies, slamming her locker shut and stalking away. The rose crumples under Jerome's foot.

* * *

"Third time lucky." Joy whispers to Jerome, pulling the letter from his shaking hands and sliding it into Mara's locker.

"Right, let's just wait till she gets here." Jerome says, leaning against the numbered, wooden doors.

"Yeah." Joy confirms, folding her arms across her chest.

In the moments of silence that follow Jerome feels his heartbeat accelerating and his stomach twist and turn. He clenches one hand into a fist and breathes deeply, trying to suck in the air that was alluding his deliberately, it seemed. He runs a hand through his hair, feeling the locker's cold doors pressing into his back, almost as if they mocked his attempt. _There's no need to wait,_ they seem to whisper, _she'll reject you anyway.._ Jerome hated to think that the imaginary voices were right.

"Here she comes!" Joy hisses, spotting Mara in the throng of students that pass them, "Hi Mara!"

"Hello Joy, Jerome." she unlocks her locker quickly and Jerome's eyes follow her hand eagerly feeling anticipation fill him. Mara pulls out the letter and scans the unfamiliar writing, frowning slightly at it before ripping it open harshly. She hands the envelope to Joy and unfolds the letter, her dark eyes skimming across the page.

"Somebody wants to meet me."

"Who?" Joy asks eagerly, playing her part.

"A secret admirer.." Mara says, the skepticism clear in her tone.

"Where do they want to meet you?"

"Inside the old science corridor.."

"Are you going to go?" this was Jerome, leaning slightly onto his tiptoes.

"No way! Firstly, that science building is dangerous. There could be rot, mould, damp or the walls could collapse in on us. Furthermore, they want me to skip a lesson! No thank you.. Gosh, what an idiot." Mara rants, throwing the letter back into her locker and slamming the door. joy shoots Jerome a sympathetic smile and that crushes his heart even more. He feels just like the rise he destroyed earlier.

* * *

"Valentines day, great..." Jerome says sarcastically, changing out of his school uniform into a dark blue v-neck jumper. He slumps down onto his sofa, grabbing the tv remote and flicking through channels. He's interrupted by his mobile ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jerome"

"Mara?" Jerome asks, the shock causing his to sit up a little straighter.

"It's valentines day and I was wondering-"

"Yes!"

"Hm?"

"Yes, I'll be your date." Jerome blurts out eagerly, grinning widely.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over and watch a film. As friend you know."

"Of course Mara, I was joking." Jerome answers, frowning slightly but keeping the cheer in his voice, "I got you!"

"Yeah, you did.. Um, I have ice-cream and you know where my house is right?"

"Yep." Jerome pops the 'P'.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

* * *

Mara sits up and straightens her hair quickly as Jerome knocks on the door. She draws in a couple of breaths to calm herself before striding across to the door.

"Jerome." she greets.

"Mara.." he seems as if he wants to say more but stops himself.

"I have ice-cream." she says.

"What flavour?"

"Strawberry."

"Is there a bowl for me?" Jerome asks hopefully.

"Of course there is." Mara reassures him, "There always will be." She beckons him inside and gently shuts the midnight blue door behind him.


End file.
